winner
by Victoriousbeauty
Summary: -the past- thor and the warrior three started to argue about who had bedded more sif started to get bored until something unexpected happened


Fandral had been adamant that he had laid with the most people in his life then all of his friends

It was a very fine day in Asgard no one knows how it started but Thor the warrior three -and lady Sif as a an amused observer- started to argue about who had bedded more it was a stupid topic but everyone of them was too proud to let it fall

"The women like the mysterious type they have a liken to danger…" before Hogun completed his sentence Volstague had interrupted him with his booming laughter

"Women love some meat in their men not bones strapped with skin as for me I am long married but believe me when I say you won't be surpassing me until another millennia"

"Did you all forget the ladies name me Fandral the dasher my reputation in the nine realms is enough of a proof that I am the winner of this argument"

"Aye, my friend you are the man who mothers caution their daughter of, I am the first born of Odin the prince of Asgard and protector of the nine realms and a sight to behold if I say myself. I don't think that you can compare to me" Thor said widening his shoulders with arrogance

Sif had started to get bored it was so amusing at first but no more and with that thought "does anyone know where Loki is?"

"Maybe too uncomfortable for this kind of conversation" Fandral snickered

But once again like stubborn children they continued their bickering she lost track of what they are saying until the four men rose "we are going to Heimdal he will be the judge of this" this escalated more then she had thought it would but she actually wanted to know how her brother will react and okay she will admit she wanted to know who will win.

They all headed to the observatory through the rainbow bridge all with a confident stride

When they arrived in front of Heimdal and before Thor said anything he cut him "and what makes you so sure that I will tell you of such things" they all started complaining and begging for Heimdal in no manly way he looked at them in a detached way then he nodded they were actually very surprised at his consent "very well then but I must say you will accept my judgment. And don't argue it you came to me and I shall give an honest answer"

Sif knows when her brother is stalling for time and that's what he is exactly doing its turning to be very interesting and him accepting such request made her more confident that what will happen next would be a show she won't regret wasting her time for

"the roles are the number of people one had bedded not how many times he does it men or women. the one who have the most wins" Fandral said all confidence

"very well" Heimdal said turning back and prepared his sword and turned on the Bifrost they were all shocked and a moment later when they Knew who the new arrival was they were even more

Loki stood there looking disheveled his hair out of its usual slicked back hairstyle clothes half opened and they all knew what he was doing by the flustered pink tint in his skin. he looked unperturbed at all and looked at each one of them and then locked his gaze with Heimdal "well that was uncalled for it was just getting fun"

"your friends came asking about you so I summoned you"

Loki huffed and started to straighten his clothes and pushed back his hair. They were all dumb founded how? why?

"no way…" Fandral started to say but a frown from Heimdal made him shut up

"what's wrong I feel like I am missing something here" he smirked at the surprised look in their eyes, he obviously understood what this was about "so you don't need me anymore I conclude" and decided that that's that and went out of the observatory with a "don't interrupt me next time Heimdal the mood is all gone now"

They all waited for him to get out of earshot to look back at Heimdal gazes acquiring

"you asked I answered" he smirked and went back to looking indifferent and before they all went out he added "you should all know why" they were frozen in their places not daring to look at each other as it downed on them equally

And they decided to leave it behind a never again subject to duel in with silent agreement


End file.
